Daewoo Lanos
|length= (hatchback) (sedan) |width= |height= |transmission=5-speed manual 4-speed automatic |engine=GM Family 1 D-TEC 1.4 L SOHC I4 to 1.6 L DOHC I4 |layout=FF layout |assembly=6th of October City, Egypt (General Motors Egypt, since 2007) Cairo, Egypt (Daewoo Motors Egypt, since 1997) }} The Daewoo Lanos was a subcompact car manufactured by the Korean automaker Daewoo Motor from 1997 to 2002, and from 1997 to 2008 made under a license agreement by the Fabryka Samochodów Osobowych (FSO) in Poland, marketed as FSO Lanos, and assembled in Ukraine in modified versions known as Daewoo Sens and Chevrolet Lanos. For a brief period, it was also assembled by TagAZ in Russia, marketed as Doninvest Assol. The Lanos was designed by Giorgetto Giugiaro and featured three body styles - 3-door and 5-door hatchbacks and a 4-door sedan. Lanos was designed to replace Daewoo Nexia in the Daewoo lineup and was itself replaced by Daewoo Kalos. Development In 1992, Daewoo dissolved its joint-venture with General Motors, and simultaneously a decision was made to independently develop replacements for the contemporary Daewoo Motors products, based on older General Motors models. The Lanos development programme was formally started in autumn 1993, with the goal to create a car to replace Daewoo Nexia as Daewoo's small family car. The project began with a comparative study of competing models from 20 different manufacturers, with Toyota Tercel, Opel Astra and Volkswagen Golf identified as most competitive. Four design studios were commissioned to deliver clay models preseting their ideas for the new model's styling. Giorgetto Giugiaro's design was chosen, and Italdesign was commissioned to develop the car's final outside and interior styling. The technical side of the project was conducted simultaneously by Daewoo's development centre Korea as well as suppliers and contractors, who were involved in developing particular components. This included AC Rochester (engine componentry), Delco Chassis Division (brakes, including ABS), GM Powertrain (automatic transmission), Italdesign (body, structural analysis, electrics, prototype construction), PARS Passive Rückhaltesysteme GmbH (airbags) and Porsche (vehicle concept — research, structural analysis, suspension and brake components,and experimental production supervision). By the end of 1995, 150 prototypes were built (providing for three body styles). The development programme involved extensive testing in a multitude of locations. Safety test included high-speed stability and durability testing in England and brake testing on the Großglockner in Austria. Low-temperature testing was conducted in Canada, Sweden (Arjeplog) and Russia (Moscow, Khabarovsk), while high-temperature tests took place in the USA (Death Valley), Oman (Nizwa), Australia (Alice Springs), Spain (Barcelona) and Italy (Nardò). The programme was completed in a remarkable time of only 30 months from the approval to the commencement of large-scale production of the Lanos sedan for the Korean market. European-market production began in 1997. Technical details The cars were equipped with GM Family 1 D-TEC I4 engines ranging from 1.5 L (1549 cc) SOHC to 1.6 L (1598 cc) DOHC. In the UK and many countries of Europe (like Italy, France or Austria) there are also E-TEC models 1.4 (1349 cc) and 1.6 (1598 cc). The suspension is built upon that of a Daewoo Nexia, as used in Vauxhall/Opel Astra Mk2 GTE. The four models available were S, SE, SE Plus, SX, and later, the SPORT model. The S was the base model and did not include many standard features (like a CD player or power windows). The SE was just a small step up from the S base model. However, the SX model usually included a CD, radio, and cassette player along with power windows, a power side mirror, and fog lights. A few select SX models even came with a sun-roof though not many did. In the Lanos's later years, the SE and SX models were dropped and replaced with a new trim line called the SPORT (2001–2002). The SPORT included several features similar to the SX, but also included red/black leather seats, and a metallic silver dash trim. Also, the SPORT model had window controls located on the doors rather than the center console (like in the previous trim lines). Assembly outside South Korea CKD kits were supplied to the Polish car factory FSO, the Ukrainian ZAZ and Russian TagAZ (where it was briefly sold as the Doninvest Assol). From 2002, ZAZ equipped some of the kits with a domestic MeMZ-307 engine and sold this version under the Daewoo Sens name; this practice continues with the start of full-scale production of model T150. In 2004, ZAZ adopted the Lanos chassis for full-scale production and installed new welding and painting lines. The updated version is called the ZAZ Lanos (internal model T150). The engines are still supplied by GM Daewoo, although ZAZ is currently seeking a way to acquire modern engine technology. ZAZ is selling the Lanos as ZAZ Sens. The "Sens" name is used on the pre-facelift models. Since January 2005, the Lanos produced in Poland started to be sold under the brand name of FSO. In 2005, General Motors contracted with ZAZ to provide Ukrainian-assembled Lanos models for the Russian market, to be imported duty-free, thanks to an international agreement, and sold through the GM dealer network. Sales of the Chevrolet Lanos sedan commenced in Russia in November 2005. The Chevrolet brand was utilized to compete effectively with the Renault Logan. In 2006, a panel van variant of the ZAZ Lanos was introduced. Since late 1998 the GM Egypt factory in 6 October district started the assembly of the Daewoo Lanos in both 4 door and 5 door shells, the 4 door was available in two versions: 1- The S model which was fully loaded with all options plus an automatic transmission 2- The SX model that had A/C, Power steering and radio cassette plus a manual transmission The 5 door hatchback version was available with all the options and manual transmission, it was also called Daewoo "Juliet" in Egypt. Near the end of year 2000 the Lanos was introduced with a different rear end design and a face lifted front, it was called "Lanos II" in this particular market and there was an SE version were you get all the options plus the manual transmission. The automatic transmission version was stopped shortly after the introduction of the "Lanos II". In November 2008, GM Egypt started selling Chevrolet Lanos. The car is built in the company's factory in 6 October district and it is basically a Daewoo Lanos with a Chevrolet emblem. Sales in Australia and North America The Lanos was finally phased out after the 2002 model year, superseded worldwide by the Daewoo Kalos. Daewoo ceased operations in North America. After GM took over Daewoo to become GMDAT, Chevrolet began importing the Daewoo Kalos, rebadged as the Aveo to North America beginning with MY2004. The 2001 and 2002 models follow a recent trend among cars intended to be sold in many markets, in that their rear lamps are asymmetric, with the fog lamp and reverse lamp occupying complementary spots on the driver's side and passenger side respectively (so the rear lamps differ between left- and right-hand drive examples). Safety In Australia, the 1997-2003 Daewoo Lanos was assessed in the Used Car Safety Ratings 2006 as providing "worse than average" protection for its occupants in the event of a crash. Europe: models received the following European New Car Assessment Program (Euro NCAP) 1998 ratings: * Adult Occupant: , score 17 * Pedestrian: , score 11 (pre-2002 rating) In crash tests conducted by ANCAP in 1998 to EuroNCAP regulations RHD Lanos 3dr hatchback showed poor performance, scoring 0.31 out of 16 in offset front crash test and 6.98 of 16 in side impact test. Russian magazine Autoreview tested LHD Chevrolet Lanos T150 sedan built by ZAZ in 2006. It scored 10.5 of 16 points in offset front crash test. References External links *Forum użytkowników Daewoo Lanos * DaewooTech.com - Friendly forum (English speaking) for Daewoo owners. *Lanos-Club (Ukraine) *Ukrainian Lanos Club *Lanos Cars Club (Russia) *Daewoo section in Nilemotors.net - Egypt's largest car forum (Arabic) Lanos Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Sedans Category:Euro NCAP small family cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1997 cs:Daewoo Lanos de:Daewoo Lanos fr:Daewoo Lanos ko:대우 라노스 pl:Daewoo Lanos pt:Daewoo Lanos ro:Daewoo Lanos ru:Daewoo Lanos sv:Daewoo Lanos uk:Daewoo Lanos vi:Daewoo Lanos